


Yellow Journalism

by goth_on_ham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: Set sometime around 4x18.A Gotham newspaper embarrasses Oswald. How dare they print such slander about him? He is furious. But he also can’t stop thinking about it.





	Yellow Journalism

**‘Penguin Paddled  
**

_Captain Gordon has once again shown the infamous crime lord who rules in Gotham, with a much deserved public spanking. Although only figurative for now, if Cobblepot’s persistence remains unabated, who can say-’_

Oswald had read enough. He furiously crumpled up the offending newsprint in his hands and threw it into the fireplace.

The so-called journalist who had written those slanderous, demeaning words would pay with their life! But before that, Jim…. Jim would pay.

He had shown him up for the last time. Oswald was sick and tired of being thwarted by him at every turn.

He would go to the GCPD, he would bring cameras, and then the people of Gotham would see just who would be publicly spanked.

The fuming crime lord paused in his overeager plans for revenge when he realised how badly that could backfire.

He had Butch, but other than that, he was suffering from a serious shortage of muscle.

It wasn’t as if he seriously thought Jim would spank him if he came marching into the GCPD, demanding apologies and compensation, but…

Oswald ran hands over his face and groaned in frustration.

It was a frustration borne of repeated humiliations, an Empire that had been snatched away from him (and not for the first time), and an uncooperative city that stubbornly refused to fall into line and do as he said.

That, and an uncomfortable flutter that tickled his insides and demanded attention.

He had never been spanked before, although Fish had threatened to whip his ass on more than one occasion. Whenever she had, he had found himself cringing and becoming flustered, hurriedly insisting that wouldn’t be necessary.

Oswald thought of Jim threatening to do that to him, in his heavy, husky voice, and the flutter in his guts grew into a veritable ache that swelled into his chest and his groin and turned his face from pallid with rage to pink with arousal.

He cursed underneath his breath, and tried to distract himself by pouring a generous drink out from a half empty bottle of wine. However, the wine ended up going undrunk, as Oswald was soon stumbling into his bedroom and locking the door behind him.

\--

“You’ve been a pain in my ass for long enough, Oswald.”

Another swat. Then another. Then, God… A caress and a squeeze on his burning ass cheeks that made him whine and arch his back with shameless desperation.

“This is long overdue.”

Jim would have to hold him down, because he would be squirming and struggling, but it would be no trouble for him. Jim was strong, one of those well formed arms wrapped around his waist would do the trick.

He’d smack him until Oswald was moaning, bucking against the firm surface of his thighs, tears rolling down his face and his ass was close to crimson. Oswald would probably cum, if not from the spanking, from the rubbing and the squeezing that came afterwards. Jim’s hand palming over his sore, tender ass, massaging in a way that both soothed, and drew attention to just how thoroughly he had been punished…

Oswald groaned into the crook of his arm, stroking out the last long threads of cum from his twitching cock.

When he was finished, he was overcome with a keen sense of shame.

It had not been the first time he had fantasised about Jim Gordon, but it had been the first time he had fantasised about him doing that to him.

He didn’t know how he would look him in the eye the next time he saw him. Especially since he was sure that the boorish Harvey Bullock would undoubtedly make a comment about what the papers had been saying.

\--

“Have you seen this?”

Jim winced as the newspaper hit his desk.

Of course he had seen it. How could he not have?

“You’re not the first person to show it to me today.” He admitted. He took a long sip of overly bitter instant coffee, before setting it down to fold the paper in half. That way, the offending headline was covered. “Penguin won’t be happy.”

“Screw Penguin being happy.” Harvey scoffed.

“When Penguin’s not happy, he has a tendency to lash out. I’ve already contacted the journalist responsible, and we’re keeping an eye on him until this blows over.”

Jim couldn’t deny a part of him did find it amusing, but most of him was too practically minded to enjoy it.

Was embarrassing Oswald really worth putting your life in danger?

Jim hoped that nothing would come of this, but so far half a dozen cops had mentioned the article to him, and the day had barely started. He was sure even more people had mentioned it to Oswald.

He just hoped that it wouldn’t prompt him to do anything drastic.

\--

The next time they met, Jim found himself picturing it.

He couldn’t help himself. Oswald was huffing and throwing his arms up in the air and then poking his chest with one pointed finger, and Jim found it oddly therapeutic to imagine grabbing him by the arm, pulling him over his lap, and bringing that newspaper headline into reality.

Oswald would be shocked. His eyes would go wide and he’d start to squawk out “Jim! Jim, you can’t!” and he’d flap his arms as if they were wings trying to take off.

But it would be hopeless. Jim knew that once he got him into that position, he would be able to do as he liked with him.

A dozen (or more) hard swats to the seat of his pants certainly wouldn’t do Oswald any harm. Even if he cried out like Jim was murdering him.

Afterwards, all he’d have to show for it would be a slightly pink ass and a bruised ego.

“Are you listening to a word I’m saying, Jim?” Oswald demanded, apparently able to tell that Jim’s mind was wandering.

Jim smirked a little, and although he didn’t say what he had been thinking of, when he straightened his back and moved his arms so that they were folded across his chest… Oswald flinched.

Like he expected to be grabbed.

Perhaps Jim had not been the only one to have been thinking about what it would be like to have Oswald over his lap.

“I’m listening.” He assured him, rather amused by the thought that Oswald had been worried about his tantrum earning him a spanking, even if it was possible Jim was simply imagining things.

Oswald blushed, in either rage or embarrassment, then he continued on his verbal tirade, albeit, at a lower volume, and with fewer aggressive hand gestures.

Jim thought back to the article, unable to keep the side of his lip from twitching into a smile. How had it ended again?

_‘In this reporter’s humble opinion, it seems like only a matter of time before Penguin earns himself another spanking at the hands of Jim Gordon... But this time, can we hope that it will be the kind that he **really** needs?’_


End file.
